


Still Beautiful

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: Dear Reafre, I hope you enjoy my gift!Love, Your Secret Santa <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: DAU Secret Santa 2020





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/gifts).



> Dear Reafre, I hope you enjoy my gift! 
> 
> Love, Your Secret Santa <3


End file.
